The present invention relates to a process for enhancing the flavor of a natural beef juice or beef stock.
European Patent Application Publication No. 223560 describes a method for flavor control of a protein hydrolysate which comprises selecting a proteinaceous feedstock, subjecting said feedstock to a primary enzymatic hydrolysis with a proteinase to produce a primary hydrolysate including bittering substances characterised by subjecting said primary hydrolysate to a secondary enzymatic hydrolysis with an extract containing aminopeptidase enzymes, said secondary enzymatic hydrolysis acting to convert said bittering substances to, at least, flavor-neutral substances.